AIM: Twilight Style
by bitexbrittany
Summary: Edward is curious about AIM.He decides to get it and talk to Bella on there.What will happen as the two lovers chat on the internet?Will they get into sticky situations?Sounds Better than it is. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

What are you doing?"Edward asked staring at the computer screen.

"I'm downloading AIM."I said looking at his amused face.

"What's 'AIM'?"He looks confused.

"It's a thing where you can talk to people on the internet."I said clicking on the button.

"Maybe I should get it too"

"That's a great idea,then we can talk when you can't come over!"I was going to like this..

"Okay, well, Charlies close but I'll download it when I get home."He said kissing me on the forehead and he was gone.

I realized that I needed to cook dinner so I went down stairs to find something.Suprisingly I didn't trip and fall. I put on a pan of water then added noodles for spaghetti.

Charlie was at the door and called out"Hey Bells!"

"Hey dad,im cooking spaghetti,I hope its okay."

"Yeah,it's fine.I'll be watching the game."He plopped down on the couch.

After I was done eating I quickly got up and washed my plate.I then ran upstairs but it surprised me that I tripped and landed on the floor.I got up and went to my computer and seen that someone had sent me a invitation for a chatroom.

I clicked accept and a big white screen popped up and it said:  
BellaMarie has entered the room.

BellaMarie:Um hello?

Shopaholic has entered that room.

Shopaholic:hey bella its alice.Edward said we needed saim so i got it (:

BellaMarie:Okay.So where is everyone?

FiftiesForever has entered the room

FiftiesForever:Hey Bella, Sorry but I can't come over today.The sun is out.But I can later.

BellaMarie:Bummer,I wanted to go to the amusement park with you guys.

Shopaholic:you can always go shopping with me and rosalie.

RosesHaveThorns has entered the room.

Roseshavethorns:Yeah and we can hang out and get ready to go to the pool when it opens tomorrow.

BellaMarie:Eh,I don't know.

FiftiesForever:You don't have to Bella,

BellaMarie:Might as well, I have nothing else to do.

Shopaholic:YAY!!

EmoControl:Somebody stop her from screaming.She is too happy!

FiftiesForever:Alice, calm down, it's not that big of a deal thats you are taking her shopping.

EmoControl:She's taking Bella shopping?

FiftiesForever:yes.

EmoControl:Well that explains alot.

Shopaholic:IM ON MY WAY!

Shopaholic has signed off.

Roseshavethorns:I gotta get going

Roseshavethorns has signed off.

BellaMarie:Great I don't have lo-

_(silence)_

FiftiesForever:Bella?

BellaMarie:This is Alice.We are leaving,She loves you and goodbye.

BellaMarie has signed off.

FiftiesForever:Well great, now what Jasper?

EmoControl:Want to play some video games with me and Emmett?

FiftiesForever:Sure.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

EmoControl has signed off.

* * *

**_So what did you think with that? I think I might actually continue with this,but I ask for at least some reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

BellaMarie has entered the chatroom.

FiftiesForever:Hello,love.

BellaMarie :Edward,Hey.

FiftiesForever:Did you have fun?

Shopaholic has signed on.

BellaMarie:OMG! YES I DID!

Shopaholic:Then you will come with us sometime soon again?

BellaMarie:I didn't say that.

Shopaholic:Well your going and thats final.

FiftiesForever:Are you ready to go to the amusement park?

BellaMarie:I'm ready are you?

Shopaholic:Let me go get the gang ready and we can go.

BellaMarie has signed off.

Shopaholic has signed off.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

_A few hours later..._

EmoControl:That was the most fun I've had in ages.

Strongerthanyou:I've never seen Bella trip over so many things.

EmoControl:I KNOW!

BellaMarie:Shut up, there shouldn't be carts selling food in the middle of the road anyway.

Strongerthanyou:okay okay im done laughing.

Emocontrol:me too

_(silence_)

BellaMarie:Stop laughing !

Strongerthanyou:Okay but its so funny.im done now,what do you guys want to do?

EmoControl:i dont know.

BellaMarie:Me either.

Strongerthanyou:Why dont we add edward and alice and get into a chatroom.

EmoControl:okay.

BellaMarie:I dont know...

Strongerthanyou: come on it will be fun.I even found a chatroom about vampires!

BellaMarie:well okay.

Shopaholic has entered the room.

Shopaholic:I just had a vision and im in on it!

FiftiesForever has entered the room.

FiftiesForever:I guess I am in too.

Strongerthanyou:Okay go in it..

**Welcome Strongerthanyou.**

**BellaMarie has entered the chat.**

**FiftiesForever has entered the chat.**

**Shopaholic has entered the chat.**

**EmoControl has entered the chat.**

Iluvvampires: hello. do you guys like vampires

AllForFangs:I do! I want to be one.

BellaMarie:..sure.

Iluvvampires: do you want to be one..

BellaMarie: yes..

FiftiesForever:Not now Bella.

Shopaholic: Hello!

Strongerthanyou:See isnt this fun.

EmoControl:I guess it is.

AllForFangs: so who are you and do you know any vampires?

Strongerthanyou:Emmett,

Shopaholic:Alice.

EmoControl:Jasper

BellaMarie:Bella

FiftiesForever:Edward.

Iluvvampires: cool im jamie.

AllForFangs:Im melanie.

BellaMarie:Thats nice.

Strongerthanyou: Come on bella get in the spirit.

BellaMarie:I cant this is boring.

BellaMarie:Im leaving Bye.

**BellaMarie has signed off**

FiftiesForever:Me too.

FiftiesForever:Good bye.

**FiftiesForever has signed off.**

Shopaholic:I'm going to go shopping. Byee!

**Shopaholic has signed off.**

Iluvvampires:So do you know any vampires?

**EmoControl has signed off.**

**Strongerthan you has signed off.**

EmoControl:Im never going in there again. They are obsessed

Strongerthanyou:I still thought it was fun.

EmoControl:well you are an idiot.

Strongerthanyou: I have an idea.

Shopaholic has entered the room.

Shopaholic:I'M GOING TO GET EVERYONE IN HERE SO WE CAN PLAY!

* * *

**_Might not be able to update today, sorry.Today's the third year my friend has been dead from getting hit by a car.So I'm probably doing something for his mom. Jasper's name was created by my friend which is suppose to be EmotionControl but I used EmoControl.  
Review & tell me what you think the truth and dares should be if you have an idea_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_First I'd like to point out that Tinc got it right, i'm going to have them do Truth or Dare.So I'm doing the idea Tinc wanted.  
If _****_you want_****_ a certain dare in the story tell me and I'll try to make a _****_chapter_****_ of it.  
And I'm now changing _****_Edward's screen_****_ name to FiftiesForever, I _****_realized that_****_ he _****_did like _****_the fifties _****_more than _****_the sixties_****_.  
_**

FiftiesForever has signed on.

FiftiesForever: What is so important? And Alice why are you blocking your mind?

Shopaholic:You'll see.

Strongerthanyou:We are going to play Truth Or Dare!

BellaMarie:NO! I suck at that game.

Shopaholic:You'll love it, I had a vision.

EmoControl:You know you want to play it,Bella.

BellaMarie:Okay,I'll play it. But if it gets out of hand I'm done!

Strongerthanyou:Okay.

Shopaholic:YAY!

EmoControl:Who wants to go first?

Strongerthanyou:I do..

Strongerthanyou:Alice,Truth or Dare?

Shopaholic:Dare.

Strongerthanyou:I dare you to-

Shopaholic:NO!

Strongerthanyou:-change your screen name to shopohater and go into a chatroom about shopping and talk about how much you hate it.And you can't say you like it.

Shopaholic:That's not fair!

FiftiesForever:Seems like Alice is going to kill you ,man.

EmoControl:Yeah,She is sending off alot of emotion.

Strongerthanyou:She said dare..

**Shopaholic has signed off.**

**Shopohater has signed on.**

Shopohater:I. HATE.YOU!

Strongerthanyou:I love you too,Alice.

BellaMarie:You should just get in the chatroom and get it over with.

Shopohater:Yeah,Let's get it over with.

Strongerthanyou:Go to the Shopping Addicts Chatroom.

**Shopohater has entered the room.**

**BellaMarie has entered the room.**

**FiftiesForever has entered the room.**

**Strongerthanyou has entered the room.**

**EmoControl has entered the room.**

IloveSHOPPING:HI!!!

shopping4life:dude,i haven't shopped in 3 hours!

Shopohater:I hate shopping.

IloveSHOPPING: gasp you cant, what's there not to love.

shopping4life:yeah I mean, what's more fun than going to the mall and trying on clothes and what not.

IloveSHOPPING:Really! Why are you in here then if you hate shopping?

Shopohater:Because,I really...Hate Shopping.People who shop too much need help.

BellaMarie:..

FiftiesForever:Why don't you like shopping?

Shopohater: It's boring, All you do is waste money..and walk around trying on stuff. .

EmoControl:Everybody loves it though.

Strongerthanyou:Yeah..

BellaMarie: o.O

Shopohater:Well not me, I hate it.

Strongerthanyou:Time to go.

**Shopohater has left the room.**

**Strongerthanyou has left the room**

**BellaMarie has left the room**

**EmoControl has left the room.**

**FiftiesForever has left the room.**

IloveSHOPPING:She needs help.

**_...Back in the Cullens Chatroom..._**

Shopohater:I have never felt so much pain.

BellaMarie:At least it's over.

FiftiesForever:Yes..

EmoControl:Okay..

Strongerthanyou:Your turn Alice.

Shopohater:Emmett, Truth or Dare?

Strongerthanyou:DARE!

Shopohater:Since I had to go into a chatroom and say that I hated Shopping SO..I dare you to Go into a gay chatroom,say you are 35,and talk to whoever.

Strongerthanyou:..Ugh, Okay.

EmoControl:I feel for ya,bro.

BellaMarie:Wow.

FiftiesForever:Well this is payback since you made her say she hates shopping.

Strongerthanyou:Just go to the dang chatroom.

**Welcome to the Gay And Single Chatroom.**

**Strongerthanyou has entered the room**

**BellaMarie has entered the room**

**Shopohater has entered the room.**

**FiftiesForever has entered the room.**

**EmoControl has entered the room.**

Bill:So,how old are you all?

Strongerthanyou: 35

Greg:You gotta picture of ya?

(Alice inserts a picture of Emmett)

Greg:You pretty good lookin man.

Bill:So you want to hook up or somethin?

Strongerthanyou:no.

Bill:Why not?

Strongerthanyou:Because I..ugh...er I am in love with EmoControl..

Strongerthanyou:EmoControl,I LOVE YOU!

Shopohater:Wow. I didn't see that coming.

EmoControl:I'm glad you feel that way.I feel the same.

BellaMarie: O.O

FiftiesForever:Wow.

Shopohater:-grins evily-

Strongerthanyou:I have to go be with my lover.

EmoControl:Indeed.

**Strongerthanyou has left the room.**

**EmoControl has left the room**

**Shopohater has left the room.**

**BellaMarie has left the room.**

**FiftiesForever has left the room.**

Bill:So,You want to hook up?

Greg: (;

_Back In the Cullens Chatroom.._

BellaMarie: That was..interesting.

FiftiesForever:It is if I may say so myself.

Shopohater:HA HA HA HA HA!

EmoControl:I think I saved your ass back there.

Strongerthanyou: Yes, I think you did.

Shopohater:HA HA HA AH AH AH HA HA HA!

BellaMarie:Is she okay?

FiftiesForever:Yeah she's just laughing really hard.

BellaMarie: I see.So who's next?

Strongerthanyou:Bella,Truth or Dare?

* * *

ha ha ha.i'm sorry i left a cliffy.  
but at least i updated.  
so,what do you think shes going to chose?  
any ideas?

so i'm thinking about making this half of a truth or dare thing,  
and the other half as a..whatever comes up.  
so review and tell me what you think.  
-**bitexbrittany**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time..._

_Strongerthanyou:Bella,Truth or Dare?_

BellaMarie:Um...Truth

BellaMarie:We have only kissed...and he stops it.

EmoControl: Edward a prude,aye?

FiftiesForever:Shut up Jasper.

Shopohater:Moving on...

BellaMarie: Jasper,Truth or Dare?

EmoControl: Dare.

BellaMarie:I dare you to eat..everything in the 'fridge when I get there.

EmoControl:Are you serious?

FiftiesForever:A dare is a dare,Jasper..

EmoControl:Fine..

EmoControl:Edward,Truth or Dare?

FiftiesForever:Dare..

EmoControl:I dare you to... go a day without seeing Bella, listening to your stereo and playing the piano.

FiftiesForever:WHAT!?

EmoControl: _FiftiesForever:A dare is a dare,Jasper.._

EmoControl:A dare is a dare,Edward.

Shopohater:Edward's not to happy,Jaz.

EmoControl:I can feel that.

BellaMarie:This isnt fair.

EmoControl:Eating food isn't fair.

Strongerthanyou: Tonight is going to be...different.

Shopohater:HA HA HA! It is..

FiftiesForever:Bella,would you like to come over and watch him eat food since this I can't see you for a day?

BellaMarie:Yeah,I'll be over soon.

BellaMarie:bye! see you soon.

BellaMarie has signed off.

EmoControl:-glares-

FiftiesForever:You'll get over it.

FiftiesForever:I'm going to listen to my music for while I can.

FiftiesForever:Bye.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

Strongerthanyou:I'm sorry,bro.I could only imagine what you are going to be going through tonight.

EmoControl:No,I doubt you could.

Strongerthanyou:I'm going to go see what Rose is up to.

Strongerthanyou:Bye.

Strongerthanyou has signed off.

Shopohater:It wont be that bad.

EmoControl:How do you know?

Shopohater:I can see the future,remember?

EmoControl:yeah..

Shopohater:I'm going to go.

Shopohater:I LOVE YOU JAZZY!

Shopohater:bye..

Shopohater has signed off.

EmoControl has signed off.

_Bella's POV_

_I signed off the Internet and got into my truck.I was going to go to Edward's and watch Jasper eat everything they had.I wasn't too happy that I can't see Edward for a whole day,because Jasper is cruel._

_I pulled up into the driveway at the house.Edward was there helping me out of the car,even though I didn't need any help._

_We walked up to the house and once we were inside,Jasper was sending me death glares.I couldn't help it,I laughed._

_"Let's just get this over with"He said walking into the kitchen. We followed behind him._

_He opened up the ice box and grabbed the first thing in reach.Which was butter._

_He opened the box and unwrapped the wrapper.He stuck the whole stick in his mouth. He looked like he is going to be sick._

_I gaged this is nasty. I couldn't see how any body,vampire or not,could eat butter._

_"What's wrong,Bella?" Edward asked._

_"He's eating butter! Plain butter! It's disgusting." I told him. _

_"You're not the one eating it." Jasper told me._

_He grabbed the next thing in reach,which was milk.He had chugged it down.It was hilarious._

_He continued on for an hour. He ate butter,cheese,milk,raw eggs,and other things._

_After he was done me and Edward had gone up into his room.We talked and lied together the whole night until I had to go home._

_Tomorrow was going to suck.It was a Saturday and I had nothing to do. I guess I'll just have to talk to him on AIM.Oh well._

_I got home and went upstairs to take a shower.I took a long,hot one too.It made me feel better.It relieved some stress. _

_Once I was done brushing my hair and teeth I decided I would get on AIM before I went to bed._

_Thank god Edward was on. I wanted to talk to him without anyone else involved._

* * *

cliffy much?  
ha ha ha, i doubt it will be interesting.  
i think i might be done with the truth or dare part.  
i'll think of something else,hopefully. 

eh, would you like it if it was half AIM and half people-ish form?  
so then you could see what goes on and stuff.  
that's what i might do..but i dont know.  
so review and tell me what you think.  
-**bitexbrittany**


	5. Chapter 5

I wondered what would happen if I played a joke on Edward.I clicked his screen name and IMed him.

BellaMarie:Hey,Edward..

FiftiesForever:Hello,Love.

BellaMarie:Sup?

FiftiesForever:Excuse me?

BellaMarie:It means 'whats up'

FiftiesForever:Oh, ha ha, nothing.

BellaMarie: coo.

FiftiesForever:what?

BellaMarie: r u tellin me u never talked "IM slang" in your whole life

FiftiesForever:I guess not.

BellaMarie:well u need 2 learn 2 do it lyke dis.

FiftiesForever:lyke this?

BellaMarie:ya,cept the "this" use dis.

FiftiesForever:k.

BellaMarie:u do'n it rite.

FiftiesForever:thanxz.

Shopohater has signed on.

Shopohater: Yo B.

BellaMarie:Sup A

Shopohater:n2m u?

BellaMarie:kewl, nm.

Shopohater:sup bro?

FiftiesForever:n2mjc.

Shopohater: u kno IM slang

FiftiesForever:Ya.

FiftiesForever:Do you mind if we talk normally again?

BellaMarie:Sure.

Shopohater:Oh well, I guess.

BellaMarie:Any way, what are you doing today Alice?

Shopohater:I am going hunting with the rest of the family except Edward.

BellaMarie:thats cool.

Shopohater:yeah, what about you?

BellaMarie:I might clean the house, hang out with Edward, normal stuff,you know.

FiftiesForever:yeah.

Shopohater:hmmp okay.

BellaMarie:Human moment.brb.

Shopohater:Bella needs to talk to you Edward.

FiftiesForever:Well, about what?

Shopohater:You'll know soon enough, but by the looks of it, you might not like it.

FiftiesForever:Well,okay, I'm sure its not that bad ,what ever it is.

Shopohater:if you say so.

BellaMarie:Back.

Shopohater:You know, I think I'm going to go,Bella.

BellaMarie:Oh,Okay,Bye Alice.

FiftiesForever:GoodBye Alice.

Shopohater: Bye.

Shopohater has signed off.

BellaMarie:So.

FiftiesForever:Yeah?

BellaMarie:Yup

FiftiesForever:I see.

BellaMarie:What do you see?

FiftiesForever: I don't know.

BellaMarie:Ugh, Okay.

BellaMarie:Edward,I have something to tell you.

**[ I was going to leave it here, but I'm not mean. **

FiftiesForever:Yes, Bella?

BellaMarie: I'm well, pregnant with Jacob's baby.

FiftiesForever:You What?

FiftiesForever:Oh wow, well I knew you always liked him and this might happen but are you sure?

BellaMarie:Completely.

FiftiesForever:Ugh.

BellaMarie: Chill Edward, I was kidding, I'm not pregnant. And even if I was it wouldn't be by Jacob.

FiftiesForever:Are you serious?

BellaMarie: As a heartattack.

FiftiesForever:Okay, good.

BellaMarie:I love you [:

FiftiesForever:Yeah, I love you too.

BellaMarie:Want to come over?

FiftiesForever: yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.bye.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

BellaMarie has signed off.

_Edwards POV_

I can't believe she lied and said she was pregnant by that dog.It would never happen.Or would it? All I know is that I'm going to get her back, One way or another.I started to run to her house while I thought of a way to get her back.

* * *

ha ha ha,  
there ya go.  
sorry it's so short.  
school has me packed with homework.  
i know its no excuse, but im sorry.

eh, i'm working on a new story.  
its going to be about how bella is gothic and she meets edward.  
i think it might actually be good.  
anyway.  
review and tell me what you think.  
-**bitexbrittany**


	6. Chapter 6

thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
so this is my chapter to you who did.

* * *

_Edwards POV_

I finally figured out a way to get Bella back.Even though it might be cruel.

I started to run back to my house.Change of plans.

I was going to tell Bella I drank human blood and make it up on the way.

I got home and ran upstairs, she was on.

FiftiesForever:Bella, I cant come over, theres something I need to tell you.

BellaMarie:What is it?

FiftiesForever:well, I was going to your house when Jasper is with me and tells me I cant see you tonight and we were running back when I smelt something, It was a girls blood, it smelled so good, I had to taste it.It was even better than yours.

BellaMarie:What? Does Carlisle know?Cant you go back to animals blood?

FiftiesForever:Yes he knows, I decided I am becoming a human drinker. And he wants me to leave.

BellaMarie:What?NO!

FiftiesForever:I have to, this is the way it was suppose to be.

BellaMarie:NO!!!!

FiftiesForever:Goodbye my love.

BellaMarie:You cant possibly.

FiftiesForever:Gotcha!

BellaMarie:But you.. wait, what? huh?

FiftiesForever:I was just getting you back for telling me you were pregnant.

BellaMarie:So you aren't leaving?

FiftiesForever: No,My love, I am not leaving.

BellaMarie:And you aren't going to start drinking human blood?

FiftiesForever: Ha, no.

BellaMarie:And you didn't drink from a girl?

FiftiesForever: Just kidding.

BellaMarie:Oh.

FiftiesForever:..Don't you forgive me?

BellaMarie:Even though you scared me for a minute. Yes, I forgive you.

FiftiesForever: Good.

FiftiesForever: I didn't mean to make you upset.

BellaMarie:Of course [:

BellaMarie:So are you coming over for real or what?

FiftiesForever:Yes, I am coming over.

BellaMarie:Okay, bye.

FiftiesForever:Goodbye.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

BellaMarie has signed off.

_Bellas POV_

I signed off and got really bored so I went to my bed and got under the blankets.

I was about to pull it over my head when I felt it being pulled down.

Edward gave me a kiss but pulled away before it got to hot and heavy.

"Hello.." He says.

"Hey"

I look up and see the screen flashing. I got a new IM.

I get out of the bed and walk to the desk.

I sit down and click accept.

EmoControl:Bella, I know Edward is there.

BellaMarie:So, what do you want?

EmoControl:Tell him, he knows he is breaking the rules of truth or dare.

BellaMarie:He knows.

EmoControl: and hes still there.

BellaMarie:Boy ,are you smart.

EmoControl:Yes I am. Now tell him to leave.

BellaMarie:He wont, unless i come with him.

EmoControl:are you serious?

BellaMarie:Yeah, and he's right here so mhm.

EmoControl:Huh?

BellaMarie:Nothing.

EmoControl:I get it now.

BellaMarie:sure.

BellaMarie:Jasper, this is Edward, i'll be there later, for right now I am with Bella.

EmoControl:And after I ate food...

BellaMarie:Yes .Now if you dont mind.

EmoControl:Yeah, yeah whatever.

BellaMarie:BYE!

BellaMarie has signed off.

EmoControl has signed off.

_Edwards POV_

I signed her out of the IM and carried her to her bed.

I lied her down and wrapped my arms around her.

I was about to kiss her when a blinking light caught my eye.Damnit.

"Bella You have another IM"I tell her.

She gets up and goes to the computer.

It's from Alice.She clicks accept.

Shopohater:Hello Edward,Bella.

BellaMarie:Hi Alice.

Shopohater:What are you two lovers doing?

BellaMarie:Laying down?

Shopohater: I see I see.

Shopohater: Well I just wanted to tell you, I am taking you shopping tomorrow.

BellaMarie:What? NO!

Shopohater:Yes, I am and its for your wedding.

Shopohater:If we do it tomorrow we can get it over with.

BellaMarie:Okay, well if we go shopping, you have to dress like a homeless person.

Shopohater:A homeless person?

BellaMarie:Or a slut. Your choice.

Shopohater:Why though,well if you go shopping, i will dress as a slut.

BellaMarie:Okay then I will go shopping with you, only for the dress though.

Shopohater:Wonderful.

Shopohater:well thats all i wanted.

BellaMarie:Bye Alice.

Shopohater:Bye.

Shopohater has signed off.

BellaMarie has signed off.

_Bellas POV_

"Finally." I breathe as I crawl next to him.

* * *

its not very long. im sorry.  
and it might be the dumbest chapter i wrote yet.  
sorry if its way too ooc  
and i know that my writing isnt perfect, or anything thing else is either.  
geez. im doing the best i can people.  
if you seriously have a problem with my writing, then just please dont read it.  
but i wanted to make a chapter for everyone who has reviewed me.  
thanks again,  
continue reviewing.  
**-bitexbrittany**


	7. Chapter 7

yet again thanks to all of you who reviewed.

* * *

Bellas POV

This is going to be good.Alice is dressing up as a slut and going out in public.

I really did hate shopping, but this is something I had to see.

She came down stairs wearing a really short skirt and you could pretty much see everything, a really small tee shirt and big high heels.

Once I saw her I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It was great.

"It's not that funny, Bella." She is starting to get mad.

I look up and start laughing more.

After a few minutes my stomach started to hurt. I decided it was probably time for me to stop laughing.

"Come on, Let's go" We start walking out to the car.

It takes about 10 minutes to get to the store.

Once we got there, she went crazy.

She was taking every dress she liked and started to throw them at me.

Every guy was staring at her and it was hilarious. I started to laugh again.

"Bella go try these on and stop laughing." She hands me the dresses.

I walk into the changing room.I quickly put the first on one.

I instantly fell in love.It had a blood red strapless corset top and the bottom got bigger and fluffy and was white.

It was beautiful.I stepped out of the changing room.

Alice was standing there with the biggest smile anyone could have.

"Bella! It's beautiful, this is the one I had in my vision!" She started to jump up and down.

I looked at my dress "I want this one"

I go back in and take it off and get dressed.

When I step out Alice is being surrounded by a whole bunch of guys.This is disgusting.

I walk over to her. "Alice, I got my dress, Lets go." I take her and and start to walk away.

A guy grabs my arm."Listen, I'm getting married and she is married, so just leave us alone." And with that we payed for the dress and left.

When we got in the car I leaned my head up against the seat.I sighed. Today was a busy day.

Alice dropped me off at my house. I went upstairs and took a shower.

After I got dressed and stuff I went to my computer.

Edward and the rest of them were on. Good.

BellaMarie:Hey.

FiftiesForever: Hey Bella.

EmoControl:Hello.

Strongerthanyou:Sup.

Shopohater: Hi!

FiftiesForever: So Bella, How was your day?

BellaMarie: Even though it wore me out, It was fun.

BellaMarie:A lot of guys were after Alice today.

Shopohater: I KNOW! they wouldnt leave me alone.

Shopohater:Luckily Bella was there.

EmoControl:Did they do anything?

Shopohater: No, Bella came before they decided to do anything.

FiftiesForever:Wow, Bella are you okay?

BellaMarie: I'm fine.

Strongerthanyou: Guess Bella is stronger than she looks. HA HA!

BellaMarie: Shut up Emmett.

Shopohater:The wedding is only in 4 days. I have so much work.

BellaMarie: GAH!

Shopohater: I will do most of it, But I might need some of your help.

BellaMarie: Okay, thats not so bad.

FiftiesForever: Okay.

StrongerThanYou:Maybe next week I can finally wrestle with my sister!

BellaMarie:Great..

Shopohater: Bella, Im coming over. Edward you cant see her tonight, Its about the dress and what not.

BellaMarie: Okay, See ya Alice.

Shopohater has signed off.

Strongerthanyou: So Now what?

EmoControl: I'm going to be in my study if anyone needs me.

EmoControl has signed off.

Strongerthanyou: im goin 2 go

Strongerthanyou has signed off.

BellaMarie: Alice is here. I have to go, I love you Bye

BellaMarie has signed off.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

* * *

okay, well i am thinking about making 5 or 6 chapters more.  
but if i do i will try my best to make them longer than my normal writings.  
but i have new stories in mind and other chapters for "Show your inner self"  
tell me what you think.  
and thanks again to all who read my story and review it.  
**-bitexbrittany**


	8. Chapter 8

i wanted to post up a new chapter so i can give you guys something to read.  
i dont know if there are any mistakes.  
if so, please dont complain.

* * *

BellaMarie: Alice is here. I have to go, I love you Bye

I clicked the sign off button and swung around in my chair.

"We need to start on the guest list for you.Who do you want to be on the bride's side?" Alice was really excited about planning this wedding. I guess I can let her win this once.

"Um.. How about Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben.." I began.

"What about Connor and them?"She asked, writing down the names.

"Sure."I say. Better make this simple.

Suddenly her pen drops and I look up to see what happened. I guess she's having a vision.

Her vision was over because she started clapping.

"What?" I ask.

"I seen a vision of who is going to be there on your side. Pretty much everyone you knew was there." She says as she starts jotting down every name she saw.

When we were finally done with my guest list we started on Edward's.

I guess the coven in Denali is coming and many more families that are friends with the Cullen's are coming.

Finally we finish. I look over at the clock. It's 2 A.M. I am so tired. I ended up yawning over and over again.

I told Alice I was tired and that I wanted to go to bed so she let me.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she left through the window.

After I was sure she was gone I sat up and changed my mind, I am going to get on AIM.

I clicked sign on.

And bada-boom-bada-bam, I was on.

Great, Edward's on so I can talk to him.

Fiftiesforever:What are you doing on so late?

BellaMarie:well, i got bored.what about you?

FiftieForever:well i have all night to do nothing at all but wait for tomorrow.

BellaMarie:Nicee..

FiftiesForever:So how was the planning?

BellaMarie:It was fine, it was boring though, it made me tired.

FiftiesForever:I can see that.

BellaMarie:Mhm.

FiftiesForever:You should probably go to bed.

BellaMarie:Yeah, i was thinking the same thing, want to come over and stay with me?

FiftiesForever:Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.I love you, bye.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

* * *

there's a little somethin-somethin for you.  
theres probably a few mistakes, so im sorry.  
i should have my computer working here shortly.  
its been boring without it, it sucks actually.  
well review and make me feel loved.  
**-bitexbrittany.**


	9. Chapter 9

**dont own it. never have, never will.**

* * *

Bella's POV. 

Bored. Bored. Bored. I need something to do.

Then it hit me, DUH! I'll get on AIM.

I logged on and I already had a instant message.

It was a picture. Of.. Oh my Carlisle.

BellaMarie:Emmett why are you sending me this junk.

Strongerthanyou:Because I can just picture you and Edward like that.

BellaMarie:OMC, your disgusting.

Strongerthanyou: well it just popped up.

BellaMarie: so you were look at porn.. on the internet.

Strongerthanyou: I didn't say that.

BellaMarie: so you were...

BellaMarie: Does Rosalie know?

FiftiesForever has signed on.

BellaMarie:Hey Edward.

FiftiesForever: Hello Bella, Emmett.

BellaMarie: I'd keep an eye on Emmett.. he abusing his internet.

FiftiesForever: Why?

FiftiesForever: EMMETT! Why are you looking at that?

Strongerthanyou: I well umm

BellaMarie: Okay lets get off of this topic.

FiftiesForever: Indeed.

Strongerthanyou: okay

shopohater has signed on.

shopohater: emmett , rose isnt too happy.

Strongerthanyou: What now..

Strongerthanyou: Oh crap.

Strongerthanyou has signed off.

BellaMarie: that was... weird.

FiftiesForever: You can say that again/

BellaMarie: that was...weird.

FiftiesForever: I didnt mean it really.

BellaMarie: I know, I was just joshing ya (:

FiftiesForever: But none of us has the name josh.

BellaMarie: I know, im hyper.

FiftiesForever: I can tell.

BellaMarie: Ha ha ha ha

FiftiesForever: This is going to be interesting.

strongerthanyou has signed on.

Strongerthanyou: I MADE A RAP ABOUT "EDDY"

FiftiesForever: Dont call me 'Eddy" again

Strongerthanyou: yeah okay whatever want to see what it says?

BellaMarie: I DOOO!

Strongerthanyou: okay

Strongerthanyou: yo my name is eddy c and i'm a vampy  
i was born in chicago, near the busy streets  
but when i was seventeen, my parents were dying  
and carlisle came and bit me

BellaMarie: AH HA HA! Is that all?

FiftiesForever: -glares-

Strongerthanyou: the transformation caused pain  
it took several days  
but by the end of that night, i was a big fright  
bright red eyes, hunger for blood,  
when i realized the transformation was done  
i learned the ways of the cullen house  
they didn't kill humans  
they chose lions, deer, a mouse  
but i didn't want those, you see,  
i wanted humans when i was thirsty!

BellaMarie: ha ah ah ah ah ha ha ha! thats the funniest thing. more?

FiftiesForever: I wouldnt do that Emmett.

Strongerthanyou:so eventually i rebelled against his rules  
and carlisle did not think this was cool  
so i decided i wanted a life of my own  
so i packed my bags and decided to go  
i had a special gift since i "died"  
the wonderful ability to read minds  
i decided that it was decent  
to drink blood from villians, not the innocent  
but the debt of this was too much to bear  
so i went back to forks, and my family there

FiftiesForever: Bella, its not that funny.

BellaMarie: YES IT IS!

Strongerthanyou: in 1936 we met some guys  
some awful smelling werewolves from a quileute tribe  
we made a treaty at that time  
promising not to kill people, or cross a line  
we were only there for a few more years  
we left for other places without any tears  
but we came back in 2003  
where i would unknowingly find my destiny  
on the first day of my junior year of high school  
i entered the building, an overconfident fool  
a new girl was filling everyone's minds,  
and i saw nothing special in her at the time

BellaMarie: I'm glad that I know I meant nothing ' at the time ' Edward!

FiftiesForever: Bella...

Strongerthanyou has been kicked out.

BellaMarie: What in the world!?

FiftiesForever: ...

BellaMarie: Edward what did you do!?

* * *

another chapter.  
theres probably a few mistakes, so im sorry.

the rap, of eddy c, is by my friend haley, i got permission to get on in, you can read the rest next time i write, because this chapter is going to be continued.  
**Haley: ****"I hereby allow Brittany to use the Rap Of Eddy C. for her story."**  
so review and make me feel loved..  
**-bitexbrittany**


	10. Chapter 10

**dont own it. never have, never will.**

* * *

_Strongerthanyou has been kicked out._

_BellaMarie: What in the world!?_

_FiftiesForever: ..._

_BellaMarie: Edward what did you do!? _

FiftiesForever: Well...

BellaMarie:You kicked him out didnt you?

FiftiesForever: Bella, I wont have you getting mad over Emmetts ' rap' he made up about me.

BellaMarie: I'm not mad, I just wanted to finish reading it.

FiftiesForever: .. well I'm sorry.

BellaMarie: will you add him again?

FiftiesForever: Bella...

BellaMarie: Please?

FiftiesForever: Oh okay.

Strongerthanyou has signed on.

Strongerthanyou: Well that was weird.

BellaMarie: Yeah well Edward kicked you out because he didnt want me mad at him.

FiftiesForever: bella!

Strongerthanyou: edward!

BellaMarie: Will you continue his rap.

Strongerthanyou: OF COURSE!

Strongerthanyou:

but as i entered the building for biology,  
i smelled her blood, it "sang" to me  
at first, she was my personal hell sent to me  
so at the time, i thought i had to flee

BellaMarie: I was so affraid that you hated me that much.

FiftiesForever: I could never hate you.

Strongerthanyou: I went back to alaska then,  
but thought of myself as a chicken  
so i came back and realized  
the smell was something from which i couldnt' hide  
but becoming so close to her even alice couldn't see  
because pretty soon, i loved her and she loved me

BellaMarie: (:

Strongerthanyou: but one day when i took her to our baseball game  
we met an evil tracker named james  
he took to her right at the beginning  
and i knew i had to protect her  
although i knew who would be winning  
i thought everything was going well  
when my whole plan went down to hell

BellaMarie: ugh.

Strongerthanyou:Snuck off because james had her mom  
but turns out, it was a trick, she wasnt' gone  
we saved her though, before it was too late  
i had to drink her blood (which tasted great)  
but it all worked out becuase she was fine  
or at least, she was at the time 

BellaMarie: ..my blood tastes great. (;

Strongerthanyou: on her 18th birthday she got a paper cut  
and i knew this relation ship was too much  
i tried to convince her i had moved on  
not knowing the danger she'd had forced apon

BellaMarie: but i forgave you.

FifitesForever: yeah 

Strongerthanyou: the agony was far too much to take  
but i knew i had to leave her, for her sake  
but one day i got a call from rosalie  
saying that bella was d-e-a-d  
so i went to italy to see if they could also kill me  
they said no, but i didn't run i decided to step out into the sun 

BellaMarie: Im glad you didnt.

FiftiesForever : Me too, me too.

Strongerthanyou: now if you are done with your lovey dovey moment i will continue

BellaMarie: go..

Strongerthanyou: but right before i even could bella was there, and i thought it was all good  
but aro and the rest of the volturi  
told me that bella had to be made a vampy  
i promised them she would, with no intentions of it  
but trust me, she wouldn't hear of it

BellaMarie: Well I DID!

FiftiesForever: I know..

Strongerthanyou: she put her mortality to a vote at my home  
and i decided she would if we were betrothed  
she said no, but carlisle agreed  
but she decided she'd rather let me  
i told her to at least graduate first,  
but i began finding colleges to distract her

BellaMarie: That makes me MAD!

FiftiesForever: I'm sorry Bella, I was just...

BellaMarie: dont make excuses.

Strongerthanyou: when we heard about vampire killings in the city  
i wouldn't let her near (a vampire victim isn't pretty)  
i became so protective i wouldn't let her see her friend  
but i let loose, and she saw jacob in the end  
i was jealous of him, and he knew it  
he thought he could have her, that i probably blew it

BellaMarie: You shoudnt be jealous of him , Edward.

FiftiesForever: ...

Strongerthanyou: later on, i smelled a scent of a stranger  
a vampire in bella's bedroom, that definitely spelled 'danger'  
so we realized we had to battle newborn vampires  
and we knew that this would be dire  
jasper taught us how to fight  
we joined forces with the werewolves in the middle of the night  
we had to get our seattle back  
so i said, "LET'S KICK SOME NEWBORN ASS!"

Strongerthanyou has been kicked out.

BellaMarie: WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR THIS TIME?!

FiftiesForever: I didnt, not this time anyway. 

* * *

Ha ha ha, thats not even the last part of the rap.  
so now what[:  
i have two more paragraphs for it and it will be done with ( the rap)  
and i think at random times i will have emmettt rap more.  
you know you loved my story [;  
review and make me feel loved.  
**-bitexbrittany**


	11. Chapter 11

**dont own it. never have, never will.**

* * *

_BellaMarie: WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR THIS TIME?!_

_FiftiesForever: I didnt, not this time anyway._

BellaMarie: Then why is he gone!

_... a couple of hours later when emmett can finally get back on..._

Strongerthanyou has signed on.

BellaMarie: What did you do Emmett?

FiftiesForver: Yes, indeed tell

Strongerthanyou: It said I had a violation for using ' inappropriate words' on the internet.

FiftiesForever: Bella why havent you said anything?

BellaMarie: Because i have been laughing too hard to type!

FiftiesForever: ha ha ha.

Strongerthanyou: Anyway.. I still have a little bit of your rap to go, 'eddy'

BellaMarie: are you going to finish it.

Strongerthanyou: you know it.

Strongerthanyou: so i said, "LET'S KICK SOME NEWBORN A "  
we fought the battle and we won  
but we all knew the deed wasn't done  
it was victoria we still had to kill  
even the thought of her could give me chills

BellaMarie: you can say that again..

Strongerthanyou: so i said, "LET'S KICK SOME NEWBORN A "  
we fought the battle and we won  
but we all knew the deed wasn't done  
it was victoria we still had to kill  
even the thought of her could give me chills ?

BellaMarie: Not really!

Strongerthanyou: oh..

FiftiesForever: anyway..

Strongerthanyou: so i kept bella safe and went after her  
and i ripped her apart, of that i'm sure  
so now bella's safe, in my arms  
and there's no james or victoria to cause her harm

BellaMarie: wow i didnt think you could do something like that.

FiftiesForever: Me either..

BellaMarie: and the crowd went wild.

FiftiesForever: ha ha.

Strongerthanyou: at least i can rap.

FiftiesForever: I dont like rap.

Strongerthanyou: cause you cant do it.

FiftiesForever: well im not going to find out.

Strongerthanyou: chicken?

BellaMarie: Stop it.

FiftiesForever: okay.

Strongerthanyou: ...

FiftiesForever: Shut up, I do not.

BellaMarie: Stop it! Both of you.

BellaMarie: And if you dont Ill have Alice give you the best makeover she has ever given you.

Strongerthanyou: of course.

FiftiesForever: Shutting up.

BellaMarie: Thats what I thought

* * *

the rap is done.  
but i need up I dont know what to do with this story.  
maybe you can help it out.. and im just writing this in my free time  
im more into writing my other ones since i dont know what to do.  
so yeah, any ideas?  
review and make me feel loved.  
**-bitexbrittany**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

As I watched the screen go by I realized they were such idiots.

But, I love them both dearly.

BellaMarie: Anyway..

Strongerthanyou: soo.

shopohater has signed on.

Shopohater: Bella, Edward! The Wedding is going to be tomorrow!

BellaMarie: O.O WHY!?

Shopohater: Because, I have everything done and it would be today if it wasnt so late.

BellaMarie: OMG!

FiftiesForever:)

Strongerthanyou: Seems like you will be apart of the family soon.

BellaMarie: I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!

FiftiesForever: I think we have covered that Bella.

Shopohater: I think she's in shock.

FiftiesForever: Bella, I'm coming over. I'll be there soon.

FiftiesForever has signed off.

Shopohater: Bella's finally going to be my sister.

Strongerthanyou: That means she will be changed into one of us

Strongerthanyou: Then we can see whose's the strongest and everything else.

Strongerthanyou has signed off.

Shopohater has signed off.

BELLAS POV.

Oh. My. God.

I am getting married tomorrow. That is in less than twenty four hours.

I heard a noise. It was Edward. He had jumped into the room.

He ran over to me and gave me a kiss.

I can not wait until the wedding.

"Bella, you need to sleep for tomorrow." Edward insisted.

I sighed, I knew he was right.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

it is short.

I know and im sorry, but i dont know what to do with this story so i decided i might as well finish it up.

next chapter will be about the wedding in IM, i dont know how long it will take because I will try to make it long.

so next chapter will be the end.

review.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my story, gave me ideas, or ever just READ my story. **

**It's been over a year since I updated, and I'm extremely sorry. I've gone through and read it over again, just so I could make an ending for everyone. Edward & Bella need to get their happy ending.**

**  
I'm really ashamed of my writing. As I looked back on it, it was just awful. So many errors and spelling mistakes. I'm sorry I had to put you through that. :P**

**So, here it is. The wedding chapter.**

**This is for everyone who ever read this story. Without you, I wouldn't be here typing.**

The Wedding. Bella's POV

**PS. I'm not going to do it in IM… I think it will be better this way. (: Maybe a few text messages here & there…**

I woke up to my bed shaking. It was like there was an earthquake. What the crap is going on here? I opened up my eyes and sat up. A small pixie like girl was right in my face.

"AHH! Alice. What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

She laughed. "Bella, It's 7:00 AM. We have to get you ready for tonight."

Oh God. My wedding wasn't until 6:30 tonight. So, I'm taking it she was going to be working on me all day. How wonderful.

I groaned. "Alice, you know how much I hate playing Barbie with you."

The smile on her face turned to an evil grin. "Yes, Bella, I do. But today is your wedding. You have to look perfect."

There was no getting out of this, was there? I sighed. "Fine, Alice. Just let me get a shower first."

I grabbed my robe and the things I needed, and went off to shower.

The shower relaxed me, and gave me time to think. Wow. I couldn't believe I'm actually getting married today. I was never the person for marriage. And I had always thought I would never find someone who would love me so much to get married. But I did. I found Edward.

He was the greatest person I have ever met in my life. We loved each other a lot. Sometimes, I still had my doubts, but he always proved me wrong. He was perfect. I don't know what I would do without him.

I couldn't wait to be married to him, and be a Cullen. I also couldn't wait until I'm made into an _official _Cullen. I was extremely ecstatic.

Of course, right when I was in a happy moment, Alice had to disrupt it. She banged on the door, "BELLA, get your butt out here right now!"

I sighed and turned off the water. This was going to be no fun.

--

About what felt like a million hours later, it was even crazier. And I was pretty sure we still had hours left of doing this.

Oh, YIPPIE!

"So help me God, Bella. If you don't stop moving I'm going to burn you." Rose said. I couldn't stop fidgeting for some reason.

"I can't help it, Rose. I'm all… antsy."

Alice smiled. She knew what I was talking about. That feeling that you just couldn't wait. "We're about done, Bella. Just hang in there."

"Arggg." I let out a groan and fiddled with my phone.

I had signed on AIM, using my phone.

Strongerthanyou: Getting cold feet yet, Bella?

BellaMarie: Shut up, Emmett. No. I haven't

Strongerthanyou: Haha, okay. :)

Strongerthanyou: They about done? I want to see my future sister before she walks down the aisle.

BellaMarie: Yeah, Alice said they were about done. But you know Alice…

Strongerthanyou: Lol . Yeah.

I felt a burning sensation right above my ear.

It got hotter and hotter. And I screamed. "What the hell!?"

Rosalie smirked. "Told you I would burn you, did I not?"

I muttered under my breath. "Yes."

BellaMarie: I have to go before your wife burns me again. :(

Strongerthanyou: Haha. TTYL

BellaMarie: Bye.

I closed my eyes and just let them finish it. Surely they don't have much left to do.

--

"…And finished." Alice said and smiled. "Now let's get you into that dress of yours, and no peaking."

Rose and Alice helped me get into the dress. They stood back and both looked at me.

"Bella, you're glowing." Rose said.

"You look really pretty," Alice smiled, "Ready to see yourself?"

I nodded. I was very anxious to see what I looked like.

They covered my eyes and walked me over to the full body length mirror.

"Okay. You can look now." They both said.

I slowly opened up my eyes, and I gasped. The girl standing in front of me was beautiful, and she _was_ glowing just like Rose said.

My dress was so simple, but yet beautiful. It was strapless, and white. It had a thin blood red ribbon connected to the dress going across right around my ribs. At the bottom of the dress there was a red flower on it and had small designs. It was perfect.

I scanned up to my face. There was hardly any make up on me. Just eyeliner, mascara, a light pink blush, and lip gloss. It looked good.

My hair was just perfect. It was pulled back, and curled. The curls hung over my shoulders. My bangs had been straightened and parted slightly to the left.

I was in shock. I didn't think I could look _that _good, but I did. Thanks to Rose and Alice.

They saw my reaction and were pleased. They rushed over to me and gave me a big hug.

If Alice could cry, it looks like she would have been now. "Bella, I can't wait until you're finally one of us. We'll be friends forever. I'm so happy for you, Bella. I love you."

After Alice was done hugging me, Rose gave me a hug and smiled, "Bella, I'm really happy you're joining this family. You've made Edward so happy. I would hate to see him if something ever happened to you. I'm sorry I've treated you the way I have. I've just been jealous. I never understood why you would want to be a vampire, whenever you can live a normal, happy life. I would give anything to be a human again. I just... I'm sorry, Bella. I really hope you can forgive me and let us be great friends."

My eyes started to tear up a bit. That was the nicest thing she has ever said to me, and it took me by surprise. Maybe I wouldn't have to live life with her hating me.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Of course, I forgive you, Rose. You're practically my sister now. I love you."

"I think it's about time to get this show on the road, Bells." Alice smiled.

--

Charlie's arm was wrapped around mine, and I was starting to get nervous.

Alice had started walking down the aisle with Jasper, and then went Rose and Emmett.

Finally, it was my turn. Instead of the traditional wedding march playing, my lullaby started playing.

This was defiantly Alice's doing. My smile widened even more.

"You ready, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, and we started walking down the aisle.

"I'm happy for you, Bella. I was wrong about Edward. I can see how happy he makes you. I'm just going to miss you being my little girl." He whispered.

This was going to be harder saying goodbye to him than I thought. My eyes started to water. "I'll always be your little girl, Dad."

We had reached the alter now, and when Edward and my eyes met, we both smiled hugely.

Charlie gave me away, and I kissed him goodbye. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bells." He went to go to his seat.

I turned to Edward, and the wedding began. Our eyes never left each other's face.

--

It was time for the first dance. Edward had grabbed my hand, and I groaned.

I could hear one of Edward's songs he created playing. He placed my feet on top of his and we started dancing.

I placed my head on his chest, and just listened to the music. "I love you, Edward."

"And I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Forever." I whispered.

I leaned up and gave him a kiss. It wasn't like the other ones we've had, but there was still boundaries there. And at this moment, I didn't care. I was just happy to be here.

Charlie had came up to Edward, and asked if he could cut in.

It was time for the father-daughter dance. Edward kissed my cheek and went to Esme to dance.

During the whole thing, I stumbled over Charlie's feet, and he stumbled over mine. We must have looked like complete fools.

"We're not very good at this, Dad." I laughed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

Thankfully, the song ended. I gave Charlie a big hug. I was really going to miss him.

Emmett was standing beside me. "It's my turn to dance with my new sister." He smiled

Oh no. This was going to be a disaster.

Emmett picked me up and we started dancing. It made me laugh.

He kind of just swung me around. I was tense. What if we both fell?

"Calm down, Bell. Nothing's going to happen. You're my sister; I'll protect you." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Em."

He laughed. "No problem. I'm sure glad Edward found you. You make things so much more exciting."

"Yeah, me too." I gave him a hug.

We stopped dancing and went over to where my new family was.

Esme hugged me, "Oh! Bella, I'm so happy for you and Edward."

"Welcome to the family, Bella." He hugged me.

"Well, technically she's not yet…" Emmett said, and winked at me.

I smiled. I couldn't wait. I was looking forward to spending my entire life with these guys.

--

It was time for Edward and I to leave for our honeymoon.

We waved goodbye to our friends. And I said goodbye to Renee and Charlie. This was probably going to be the last time I ever see them.

I hugged them both tightly. "I love you guys, don't ever forget that. I'll miss you."

And with that, Edward and I set off to our new life.

As husband and wife.

--

We were finally here. No one was here but me and Edward, and I liked that thought.

We were lying together on the bed.

Edward kissed my lips gently.

"Bella, I've always wanted to try one thing…" He whispered.

God, I love this man.

_**The End.**_

**Hahaha.  
How did you like it?  
Was it bad, good, okay?  
Eek. Lol.**

**I hope you liked it,  
I worked pretty hard on it.  
Reviewwww. ;D**

**-bitexbrittany **


End file.
